1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a device for simultaneously providing a plurality of time shifting functions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The advancement of television technology made it possible to provide various functions in addition to receiving broadcast programs, thanks to the enhancing microprocessor and the increasing memory size. One of the various functions is a time shifting (or time machine) function. The time shifting function enables users to record the broadcast programs and play the recorded programs back at a later time. Moreover, the time shifting function provides pause, backward, and forward play of broadcast programs in real time. For example, a television equipped with a time shifting function using a personal video recorder (PVR) or a digital video recorder (DVR) has a hard disk drive for storing and replaying received broadcast programs as well as external input signals such as signals from a video player.
According to the conventional time shifting function, only one time shifting function was provided since a television temporarily stops receiving the broadcast program while performing a time shifting function.
Therefore, it is highly desired to develop a technology which provides displaying broadcast programs while a plurality of time shifting functions are on.